Steering gears for boats, usually consisting of an oil pressure operated pump activated by the steering wheel are well known; this steering wheel controls, through its own valve set, all oil pressure operated double acting cylinder, axially acting by its mobile shaft on the direction of the engine or rudder of the boat.